Discovery of the Kingdoms part 1
Princess Celestia reports to the EFF that three kingdoms have been discovered on Condilion! So all the agents explore each kingdom...but all good things end. Story The episode starts out with Dogkid reading a letter from Queen Celestia about the newly discovered kingdoms, which were long hidden for many years from the public. She notices that the queen states that it's safe to visit the kingdoms if the EFF'd liked. Dogkid talked about it at lunch, then most of the agents started talking over each other, requesting to go to the kingdoms. "Alright, alright," Dogkid chuckles, gesturing to quiet her agents, "a group will go to the Dark Kingdom, then another will go to the Ice Kingdom, then I'll lead a group to the Sea Kingdom. Then we'll rotate. Okay?" The agents mutter in agreement. "How will we reach the Kingdom of the Sea?" Sonic says. "It's underwater, and most of us can't survive underwater for more than five minutes." "Water-gear," Twilight Sparkle suggests in her know-it-all voice. "And, there's breathing spots in the kingdom, just in case you want to fill up your oxygen tank or what not." "Sixteen agents in each group," Knuckles says, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, make that sixteen in two groups and fifteen in the other." "Who isn't coming?" Sonic asks, looking around the dinner table. "Tails," Lily says after a random silence, noticing Tails' seat was empty. "He's too cooped up on that invisible cloak thing to even eat." "I'll take a group of sixteen," Twilight Sparkle says from Dogkid's side. "I'll take a group of sixteen also," Flashbolt says. "Then I'll have the group of fifteen," Dogkid says. "Here, I'll assign each agent a group." Blu, Bia, Carla, Rooney, Spike, Cynder, Turi, Loki, Des, Jewel, Tiago, Puffles, Spyro, Dororo, and Rainy ended up in Dogkid's group. They all get on their water equipment, except for Dogkid, whom could turn into a SeaWing. After a thirty minute ride to Pilio Lagoon, they dove into the depths of the Pilion ocean. "Why don't they have a Summer Palace like the SeaWings?" Dogkid thought out loud before diving into the Pilion ocean. "It'd be much easier for Sonic, the Spix's Macaws, and the other agents that don't enjoy water and/or aren't meant to swim." Dogkid helped the Spix's macaw family on the way to the Sea Kingdom. Many fish swam by the agents, eyeing them suspiciously. Soon fish guards came into sight, then the Sea Kingdom. As the agents approached the entrance, two shark guards blocked their way. They scanned the fifteen agents before letting them in. A tiger shark guard was in the long corridor inside the castle. He gestured for the agents to follow him. The hall had blue marble walls, with pearls arranged to show pictures on the ceiling. The ground was sand, and Bia, Carla, and Tiago seemed to like the feel of it. Dogkid touched it, and it felt softer than any other sand she'd ever touched. The tiger shark stopped at a large stone wall with pearls on it. In the caves in the wall perched many statues of sea dragons, sharks, manta rays, and other sea creatures. The tiger shark nodded at the ceiling, and the agents noticed that they could swim up and enter into light. Dogkid nodded at the shark guard, and swam up to the surface. She wondered if they had an underwater language like the SeaWings. How could they communicate underwater? If they got a chance to meet the queen and king of the Sea Kingdom, hopefully they could explain. Dogkid emerges from the sea water, finding herself in a large room with white stone walls and windows showing the sea life of the Pilion ocean. The ground was pink sand, with various dragons roaming on it. The other agents soon began to pop up. Dogkid climbed onto the shore in front of her, making the other agents follow. "And there isn't a tunnel on land to here?" Rooney groans, throwing off his gear. "That stuff was annoying. I won't be putting it back on anytime soon." As Dogkid helped the others get their water gear off, Spyro walked up to a sign by the water pool they had come out of. "Welcome, visitors!" Spyro read out loud on the sign. "Below are some things you can do and find: Mastering the Swimming Basics: A series of lessons with our expert swimmers; Underwater Dining; the royal hall (find the king and queen here); How-" "The royal hall!" Dogkid says, running past Spyro. "Let's go, guys," Spyro mutters, looking back at the other agents. They follow her, wondering why she's so excited to meet the queen and king. She lived in the same palace as royalty for four years, so she couldn't be excited about finally meeting people with royal blood. Soon a big, diamond double-door stood before the agents. "Uh," Spike says nervously from the back of the group. "Are we even allowed to go into the royal hall?" "Maybe we could ask-" Before Puffles could finish, Dogkid slowly opened one of the doors. He jumped back, afraid the king or queen would come bursting out in anger. "There're no guards," Jewel observes. "Why aren't they guarding their most important members, the queen and king?" The agents followed Dogkid into the royal hall silently. There was a huge throne made out of pure gold in the center, with a velvet red cushion on it, and pearls and other jewels encrusted inro it. Another one stood next to it, made of gold and purple and blue jewels. Yet another throne, smaller than the other two, was made of cyan jewels. A waterfall flowed behind the thrones, into a pond surrounded by beautiful flowers. This room's walls were completely windows, showing off many sea animals in the ocean enjoying their day. "Um..." Rainy whispers, breaking the silence of awe. "What's that?" She points at the ceiling, and Dogkid didn't get what she was saying "It's just a chandelier..." She says slowly, squinting at the chandelier. But then it was clear. A sea dragon head was hanging from the chandelier, dry blood covering it's face. Blu covered his childrens' eyes and jumped back in fear. Whatever the story behind the head was, it surely wasn't good news. The queen and king were probably expecting the EFF, hiding in the shadows of the room they were in, ready to attack. Maybe the head was the head of a CPF member, if these dragons even ruled back then. Or maybe a traitor. Dogkid decided to wait and find out instead of judging the king and queen before she even saw them. "Hellooooo~!" A cheerful voice sung, making the agents jump slightly. "Oh, the EFF! I knew you'd come!" The voice was so cheerful Dogkid thought she might consider whoever it was one of those joker assassins. "I'm King Fangtooth. And you guys...?" The cheerful voice said, appearing as a sea dragon. Spike jumped back at the sight of the king. He was scary for his creepily cheerful voice. "Dogkid, I am," Dogkid says, bowing down to the king. "Rainy, Rooney, Spyro..." She went on, "...and Tiago. Could you explain the head...?" "Oh, her," Fangtooth chuckles slightly, looking up at the head like it was nothing. "My wife sorta...had to kill the old queen to take the throne...hopefully you agents will understand." Everyone except Dororo and Cynder cocked their heads in confusion. "Why would taking the throne work that way?" Bia says from under her father's wing. "I mean, does that mean she killed her mother or something?" "Jellyfish (my wife) and the current queen at the time had royal blood. But, not the same royal blood as the queen in the olden days. Anyone with royal blood may challenge for the throne." "That's..." Carla started, then shut her beak. "Dad!" A voice less cheerful calls from behind the waterfall. "Who;re these visitors?" A water dragon with water flaring out of his gills bursts from under the waterfall. "Meet Shark! My son!" King Fangtooth says, hugging the dragon that had burst from under the waterfall. "Shark, these are just a few members of the EFF. I've told you about them, remember?" He nods, then grunts slightly. "Where's Jellyfish, the queen?" Rooney asks from besides Dogkid. "Out in the sea," Fangtooth says mysteriously in a quieter tone, looking out into the ocean. "Looking for the lost treasure of the first rulers of this kingdom. They ruled over 4,000 years ago. She goes out into the sea with my daughter, Dolphin, only to return every night. She then leaves early morning. Oh, I wish she'll just forget it or find it already...I miss spending time with my beautiful queen!" "How do you communicate underwater?" Dogkid asks curiously. "Oh, hey, we don't use flashing lights like you and your sea dragons must use to talk underwater." The King says, noticing Dogkid's lights on her scales. "Correct, these flashing lights on my scales are used to talk underwater," Dogkid nods, then flashes all her lights on her scales, which was blinding. "Since there's many diverse creatures in our kingdom," Shark says before his father could continue, "We just can't communicate with scale lights like you have, we do tail movements. Some of our subjects really don't have tails, so they'll do hand movements." "Be prepared to tell that to two other groups," Dogkid says, winking, "We're off to the Ice Kingdom. Another group with EFF agents is coming in just...I don't know, maybe an hour." "Use the secret shortcut out of here!" Fangtooth calls to the agents as they run to the big double door. "Pull the head, and a passage way will open. Disgusting, but that's how we keep it secret!" Dogkid flies up to the sea dragon head, and reluctantly pulls it down. A small rumble was heard, and a door opens above the waterfall. Dogkid exits into it, hearing the voices of Shark and Fangtooth. She turned around to exit back into the royal hall to check to see if they were talking to her, but the other agents shoved her deeper into the passage way. The passage way was tight, and had a water slide structure. Dogkid pops out onto grass on a small island, and the other agents fall onto her. The tunnel they came out of wasn't very hidden, until it closed up and vanished into unmoving bushes. "Ice kingdom we go!" Dogkid cheered, flying north. "We can't fly there in less than one day!" Spyro hollered to her, still on the small island. "Watch, Tails gave me this thing," Rainy says, opening her bag she had brought. She grabbed a ring out of it, it's gold color shining in the sunlight. It was big enough for someone like Sonic to put it on their wrist. "A warp ring," Dogkid whispers majestically, landing next to Rainy. She threw it, and it grew big enough for the agents to walk through. Through it they saw the Ice Kingdom. "Genius!" Cynder says admirably. "Let's go!" Dororo says, doing a ninja jump into the ring. Category:Season 2 episodes